


Turning Back

by momogao



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Batman, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogao/pseuds/momogao
Summary: 迪克数次回到过去，想要改变蝙蝠侠的未来。





	Turning Back

要射出抓锚荡走的时候、身后的小个子没有像往常一样跟上来，他不解的回头。  
“Robin？”  
少年侧头在望着远处，他顺着那个方向看，灰蒙雨雾里凝固的高高矮矮建筑沉重的趴在地上。  
“Batman说他去过那里看球赛，”清脆的声音被水滴黏得模糊，“他父亲带着他。”  
低矮的环状建筑夹在钢筋水泥的直角之间，他眯着眼睛看球场的轮廓、心脏跳得快起来。  
宽大的帽兜遮住了少年上半脸，只看见紧绷的下巴。  
“如果……”  
他刚吐了一个词、搭档就弹出手腕上的抓锚一荡飞远了。不大的身形在半空割开一道弧线。  
好了，刚才是有点太急了。  
在心里叹气，他赶紧跃出去追同伴。雨丝刮到面罩上、钝而无力的拍着，像能听见血管搏动的回响，他还没完全习惯。

 

几天后在铰着盘里薯泥的时候，他决定把这个话题进行下去。  
“如果你哪天想去看球了，我愿意陪你去。”自己的声音比预想的自然许多，“有时间的话。”  
刀叉落在盘中的碰撞声在空荡的餐厅里响起，他的新搭档离开前将餐巾随意丢在桌上、留下小半盘没吃完的牛肉——通常都是要全部吃光的。飘落的布料一角浸到了肉汁里，他赶紧起身过去、捏起餐巾。  
“噢，”走进来看见这一幕的管家用一向平淡的语气开口：“如果有人不喜欢红烩牛肉的话那也不是你的错，Master Richard，交给我就好了。”说着从他手里接过染成褐色的餐巾。  
“抱歉Alfred，”耸肩苦笑了一下，他回到自己的座位，却没心思再坐下。无人理会的饭菜飘出的热汽消散在安静中。他伸手握住座椅靠背。“我没想把这顿饭搅成‘单人饭局’、而且还剩下了这么多…”  
“也许您是对的Master Richard，我一直想把您从垃圾食品的堵截里挽救出来的努力始终收效甚微。”  
他哈哈一笑，手习惯性的抬起插在腰间。隐约觉得少了些什么，下意识的他有点心惊，然后发现是没有披风晃荡在身后的那种触感。怪异，他本以为自己才刚开始适应那套制服。  
桌对面、管家正将已离席的那位的餐具收起来。“说到球赛，Master Richard 不是也去看过一次么？虽然我记得那时候您已经不小了？而且……”  
攥着靠背的另一只手更用力起来。“是的Alfred，”他道：“我那时早都不小了，不知他为什么想起带我去看了一次。”  
充满餐厅的寂静回来了。  
去查看的时候，Damian果然在训练室、正把翻舞得破空作响的长棍砸向地面。焦躁的少年甚至没换上训练服，只把鞋丢到了一边，光脚踏着坚硬的地面。察觉到有人接近、男孩倏地回过头来，年轻的瞳孔投来激烈的视线。  
冲喘着气收回长棍的搭档盯回去，他抬了抬手。“看起来你需要个练习伙伴。”  
少年几乎是在他摆好姿势后立刻就扑了过来，直棍从上方劈下。  
“别冲动、Damian，”他向前滑行、交叉起前臂顺势将棍棒挡到身后。“你的动作直白得像张没写字的纸，而你指望这样能应付那些连小角落都不会放过的对手？”  
为躲避他而跳起后空翻的少年啧了一声，棍尖调整、直指说话者的背脊。他后仰双肩、向前曲折上身躲开来势汹汹的武器，之后单脚和双手接续弹地、落停在台子的边缘。  
年轻的搭档急转回身，低吼着借助旋转的动力攻袭过来。  
“做一个动作的时候要早计划好接下来的两、三个动作，”年长者足尖相抵跃起来，“有自己的打算，而不是目无章法，”  
“Robin。”  
这个代号从他嘴边唤出的瞬间，少年绷起的左脚尖狠狠堵上了他的前额。  
太快了。小看了少年的成长速度。而且很疼，他捂着额头踉跄后退几步。

 

 

张开手的时候感觉有点冷，他马上察觉出这是室外流动的自然风、不是训练室内的空调造物。猛抬起头张望，面前没有了表情糟糕的少年、取而代之的是被绳子绑得结结实实在地上扭动的几个壮汉。  
他条件反射的向后蹦了一下，后背撞在砖制的墙上。两只蝴蝶骨磕在墙壁反馈得到的触感有些微的违和，他的肩有这么…窄？同时印入眼帘的还有腿上裤子的绿色。  
天。哦，天。  
把双手举到眼前，包裹手臂的不是连体紧身制服、是特制手套。  
“Robin！”  
他打了个激灵，没料到那个只是几个月没再听过的声音在不远处响起带来的震动、会如此激烈阵颤起他的耳膜和心脏。甚至有些令人无法承受。  
这是什么。这是真的？  
他偏过头，Batman正用上勾拳砸起怒吼扑来的喽啰的下巴、再揪住对方领子摔在地上。对方闷哼一声没再动了。起码目前、他们的“目标”们都趴在了地上。  
“Robin，你还清醒么。”  
看到搭档重新站直的样子仿佛让发问者镇静了许多，声音不再那么焦灼。  
“是的、是…”他答得飞快，“抱歉我刚刚大意被击中了，现在已经好了。我很好。”  
Batman在朝向这边的面罩下沉默了两秒，包含着Dick熟悉的那种怀疑和忖度的意味。他将回忆起的那时自己的情绪努力挤到眼睛里：对黑衣男人的崇拜、服从和、作为Robin的自豪。  
男人看起来暂时放下了疑惑，低沉、属于Batman的声线像以往一样交待他。“Cobblebot的信号发射机在这里，”男人将看起来是刚从喽啰身上搜出的纸片递给他。“炸掉它。我去找那个始作俑者，你之后要还剩时间的话就来帮忙。”  
漆黑的披风衣角随着尾音从他眼前刮过，只用了几秒、男人就跳进蝙蝠车开远了。  
他仰起脸深深向肺里吸了口气，小巷里潮湿垃圾的肮脏味道、褐灰色夜空、倒在地上的恶棍们的哼唧声、红绿黄。  
老日子。  
重新仔细查看自己全身的时候他无法抑制的打抖，的确是Dick Grayson的身体。他像是十五、六岁的年龄。尴尬痛苦的年纪。  
控制着簌簌的手臂把攥着的纸条举到眼前、他没有时间可用来感慨。粗糙笔迹画的是张简略地图，离这儿不远的一处做了标记。他记起了那个地点，——记起了这一天。毕竟是他十六岁一年里的大事之一。Batman和Robin，大破Penguin导弹阴谋。  
行动起来。他催自己：动起来。好多事你要去做。  
其实是个不复杂的任务。在高楼间飞荡的同时，这晚的记忆不断从脑内深处翻出：他破窗进入了那个老旧工厂、打翻了两个喽啰、赶去和Batman汇合绑了Penguin。  
正是他要去执行的。  
收起吊索，他翻滚着落地在工厂铁门前。嵌有微量炸弹的蝙蝠镖嗖嗖插进锈旧的大门，爆炸声响起，他拽起披风护住眼睛、踏着门洞边沿跳进厂房。  
没用几秒他就适应了这具自己少时的身体、而且还加上了成年后新增的动作技巧，这让事情变简单了许多。与那些笨拙只会横冲直撞的Penguin手下交手的时候他抽空抬头看了眼厂房的窗户，没破，很好。  
记忆里他打晕了这两个倒霉蛋把他们丢在原地、之后用塑胶炸弹破坏了信号发射机。不过此时这身体是“自己”、的。他从地上散落的武器中捡起把长刀、刺进滴滴作响的发射器，一闪一闪的红灯嗞嘎灭了。  
越在进行回忆起来的细节越多，在低矮的屋顶间飞翻的时候他会见到一只在阳台边缘晃晃悠悠的花盆、还会把它稍微往里踢了踢——啊，看到了。他荡过去捏住花盆的边沿，顺势把它拽到了更高一层的阳台上。Oops，别惊讶、请到邻居家取吧。比掉下去砸到人强。  
The Boy Wonder 撞到警局局长办公室窗外时发出的声音把房间里的人吓了一跳。他冲扶着眼睛推开窗户的胡渣男人打招呼：“Hi, Jim。”  
全副武装的特警冲进餐厅地下室的时候Batman正把Cobblebot的雨伞砸在墙上，Penguin捂着额头上的伤口怒嚎着抓扑过来。杂乱的呼呵纷杂响起，戒备的枪口集中在流着血的矮胖男人和黑衣骑士的身上。  
他透过地下室通风口扔进去几颗烟雾弹，里面传来乒碰的冲撞声音。又过了几秒，蝙蝠车车门打开、喘着气的Batman抓住门沿，Dick在驾驶座上冲对方挥挥手——Batman停滞在了原地好一下，是身后追来的脚步和警笛声将黑衣男人拉出了震惊。  
他给钻进车里的男人让出驾驶位，缩回自己应在的地方。一直到车停稳在蝙蝠洞的停泊位，他们都没交谈、也没看对方。  
Bruce掐着他肩膀的力度大到令他咧嘴，十六岁的身体被扔得磕到蝙蝠车外壁上，肺泡嘶嘶作痛。施暴者攥着他的披风将他拎起来。  
“开始讲。”Batman的低哑声线。“解释你今晚的行为。”  
不一样了。  
你感觉到了吗？Bruce。不一样。  
今晚的一切。没碎的工厂窗户，本该爆炸的信号发射机，挪位的花盆，被打断的抓捕，Robin开着蝙蝠车。还有什么能做的？啊啊，估计以后还会一直做下去的。说到底是怎么回到这个时间点的？Flash做了什么么？效果是永久的还是暂时的？你、还有其他人，看起来如常，就像这个时代应有的样子。回不去原本的时间了？但记忆的确全部都在，是的。都记得。所以没事的。  
Bruce，你不会死了。我会保护你。  
他仰起脸望进那双蓝眼睛，Batman面罩下方的薄唇抿得更紧了、下颚绷出危险的线条。  
已经改变了。这个世界的事件，开始改变了。你没必要知道这具身体里的不再是十六岁的Dick Grayson。你没必要知道自己未来会死。因为你根本就不‘会’死。我来保证这一点。我还是陪着你。那些错了的事，别再去做。然后做好准备…啊，Damian。糟了。Jason、Tim。还会有他们么？还有这个世界的Dick Grayson、去哪儿了？  
肩胛骨在撞到蝙蝠车的时候伤到了、抬起手臂的动作疼到钻心，他抓住对方的长手套。想碰一下，好久没碰过了、面罩之下的那个人。  
男人看起来愤怒更深了一级，一推、松开揪着搭档领口的大手。Dick脚底磕绊了几下、手里空空攥着拽掉的凯夫拉面料手套。  
那些都以后再说。以后再解决。只有这件事，一定要改变。  
你要活下去。  
“Bruce，”  
刚站直的他开口，随即被呼唤着的那个人一记重拳击中了脸颊。

 

 

呛出一口酸苦的吐沫，液体落回到了脸上。眼睛好像肿了、睁不太开，他想坐起身，才感觉到自己四肢被绑在了躺着的床上。  
喉咙里咕噜出模糊的声音，有人挡住了他酸胀眼睛前的光。敌人么，他下意识的挣了一下、捆着身体的带子发出咯吱声。  
“Master Richard，您醒了。”Alfred的语速比平时快了一些。干燥的毛巾将他脸上的唾液擦拭掉了。他转动头部——脖颈僵硬——看见年迈的管家带着一丝责备的表情立在一旁。  
全身都疼，他估计自己现在肯定挂了不少伤。不过比起这些  
“…Bru…ce……”  
过大的期望令心脏跳得快要爆炸，他从层层缚着身体的约束带中竭力支起后颈。就像此刻支配这躯体的所有就是去找到那个人、看到那个人在这里。  
“……Bru…”  
Alfred复杂的皱起眉头，责备的神情更深了。略显谨慎的看着他。  
“他果然还在‘那种’状态下，Pennyworth,”清脆的少年音在床的另一侧响起。“退下，我来控制住他。”  
刀剑出鞘的铿锵声音惊得他偏过头，只比医疗床高出一个头的男孩冷冽盯着他、手掌紧握长刀刀柄。  
“Master Damian，您不觉得今晚您的刀刃已经和Master Richard打过足够多的招呼了么？”  
脑壳被庞大的涨痛撑挤着。“Damian…？”他唤近前全身戒备的少年。  
男孩明亮的眼睛眨了一下、眯起来。  
“Grayson，昨晚餐桌上你跟我说的话、重复一遍。”  
明明充满药品味道的涩苦唾液堵在喉咙，却觉得渴。他重新张开嘴，喉结艰难滚动。  
“……没有变，……是不是？”  
“重复一遍。”没有起伏的少年声线再次道。  
“你可以把剑收起来、Damian，”疲惫压下了他的眼睑，“球场不让带这么危险的东西。”  
沉重从天花板罩下来，坠得他陷回床板、残酷扯着瓣膜。耳边金属相碰的声音，少年收起了自己的武器。  
“…他还是死了，是么？还是不在。Batman。”  
“你做了什么，Grayson？”  
问句和回答问句的问句在静默的房间里突兀响起。“你’在那儿’做了什么？”  
Alfred开始将捆着他的约束带解开，触觉渐渐回复清晰、身体上的伤口浅而遍布。“Master Damian只能这么做，”年老的声音掺着无奈，“因为您的行为变得很…粗暴，您大喊大叫一些话、而且砸洞里的物品。”  
“我？啊、‘我’……”  
“别打断我的话、Pennyworth，”剑鞘直指他的鼻尖。“我在问他在‘那个时间’做了什么。至于那些伤、是他咎由自取，代理Batman不意味有权处置那个人的东西。”  
捕捉到心惊的语词。“‘处置’？不…”他歪斜着站起身，摇晃往制服存放柜的方向走。Alfred过来扶住他一侧肩膀。  
操作台有两块面板敲碎了、琐屑和蝙蝠镖散落一地。他抬头看了一眼变歪的挂钟，从在训练室莫名回到过去到现在用的时间和在那个十六岁的深夜消耗时间大概一致。这么说，两边时间流逝速度是一样的。  
黑色的制服团在地上、披风被一道割口分开。他向凌乱的黑色伸出手，随即被冷硬的剑鞘压住手背抵在地上。  
“敢动。”  
身上的刀伤疼得他嘶嘶，尽力抬头望向少年。  
“你去了那个‘幼儿园Grayson’的时间是吧？”男孩讽刺咬字。“我想、你在那儿做得也不比这个歇斯底里的幼儿好多少——显然这套制服没回到它应属于的主人手里。还是说，”  
清脆的声音带上了危险和隐约更大的愤怒。“所有之前那些、正是你’愉快出游’的结果？”  
“停下，Damian。”他恢复了冷静，那种Bruce不在方能维持的冷静，从很久以前就是。“我是‘回去’了，并且‘做’了一些事。但咱们现在的一切并不是我这些行为的后果，我记……”  
他停住了，忽然完全找不到可以肯定自己的依据。  
“Bruce的死不是我造成的。”  
干巴巴的一句话像是在为自己推脱一般无力从唇间挤出。真的是这样么？冷得微颤，因为失血、因某个可怕的想法。  
他做了努力，没有改变Bruce的死；还是Bruce本不会死，因为他做的事才…？记忆？可靠吗那种东西？关于Penguin导弹的那个十六岁夜晚他有了两种记忆，除了那几个小时之外的一切依旧只是一份记忆。可那能作为证明么？证明他没有搅乱Bruce的命运、证明Bruce注定会死去？  
“我会解释，”想干呕、药水味道从胃里反上来。“先让我一个人静下…整理一下……然后讲给你们。”自己的声音比预想更虚弱、无说服力。  
“Master Damian，”Alfred抢在像要发吼的少年之前清楚的说，“今晚已经够繁忙了，您说呢？也许一个小憩会令Master Richard的思绪变得更清晰一些。”  
遍布新伤的身体越来越沉，他抓住桌角不让自己倒下去。一直紧盯他的男孩眼睛稍微垂下，忽地转身走远了。  
向Alfred道谢的话几乎连不成通顺的句子，在管家的搀扶下他摔在自己房间床垫里。对方体贴的放下水杯后关门离开。  
他睁着酸胀的眼睛看天花板。Bruce不在。还是死了。  
侧过身时腹肌上的刀伤被牵扯、重新裂开。什么都没改变。他开始像条失去理智的脱水的鱼，在床板上反复翻腾。细小密麻的痛觉中他开始思考。  
为什么是那天晚上，回去过去的、是那个日期。最痛苦，接着最好的那天。  
那时候他考虑离开Bruce了，无法再忍受、无法容许自己日益疯狂的想法。Dick Grayson那时其实还不能很确定。直到那个下午——也许他永远不会知道Batman是否是为了前一晚他们挫败了多年的对手Penguin而要奖励Robin了——Bruce从抽屉里摸出两张票说带他看球、直到在球场锈迹斑斑的扶手旁边，他终于明白了自己，明白自己无法做到单纯以一个搭档、伙伴、养子的身份爱着Bruce。他爱Bruce、希望Bruce碰他、渴望那双总是紧紧抿着的唇落在任何一处。在宽大结茧的手拉过他胯骨的时候，他确定了。粗糙的指尖按在他突出的骨线上，略高的温度从肌肤相抵的部位传递过来。在之后的日子里，他一遍遍回味那一刻的触觉。甚至忘了当时Bruce为什么要拉他那一下，可以肯定的是那绝不是具有情色意味的——如果是的话，记忆会大不一样——但他无法控制自己用新形成的视角回忆这个触碰。在未来Dick Grayson得到自己想要的以前，这个橘色阳光笼罩下吵杂球场里的触摸、是他全部的所有。  
绷带里渗出来的暗红蹭脏了床单，感觉自己身体是个过期的水泥袋。无法入眠，他决定要去确认一遍、确认这个世界到底是否是他在训练室倒下之前的一模一样没变的那个世界。  
撑着墙壁，他慢慢挪到蝙蝠洞的操作台前。“我以为你之前说的是自己要去睡觉。”少年从阴影里走出的时候，他没有吃惊。“现在看看你在做什么。”  
“如果我还是你嘴里的‘幼儿园Grayson’，那么我不会知道现在的系统密码。”他不理会阴沉的少年，一边输入密码一边向身后说。背后传来一声清脆的哼声作为回应。  
他开始粗略检查资料和档案，少年走到座位旁边。“你绷带已经透了。”他应声低头看，血液从缠绕着左臂的布料缝隙渗出。“Grayson、你得去换…”  
男孩掐住他的手腕。

 

 

“……不在焉的理由、Robin。”  
他被近在眼前、摘下了面具的Bruce惊得向后仰。后者一把拉住了险些绊倒的搭档。  
他开始大口喘气，引得面前的男人皱眉看他。  
还是不习惯这个久远的身高差距。  
“…Bruce……Bruce…”他干咽着喉咙的时候慌乱环顾四周，电子钟、他看见桌边的电子钟，日期是Penguin导弹那晚的第二天。球赛的日子。他回身胡乱抓住面前的人。  
“你必须改！Bruce、求你了，我不是故意违抗你的，那不是玩笑。你必须让我这么做、这样你将来就不…”  
“违抗？”男人的眉毛皱得更狠了，“Dick，冷静下来。慢点、仔细说。”  
“就是昨晚我做的那些！那不是什么天杀的恶作剧或是其它…是为了救你的命！你没明白！”  
裹在黑色制服里的男人微微眯起眼睛。“昨晚做的哪些？说清楚一些。”  
“你让我做结果我没做的那些！戈登！开蝙蝠车！Penguin？明白我吗Burce？”  
“…你指最后咱们把Penguin交给警局、戈登出来接咱们？还有你在我没注意的时候开了蝙蝠车了？”  
如果不是男人攥着他的肩膀，Dick都没注意到自己歪向一边了。Bruce半拖半拽着把他落在椅子上，十六岁的自己会为了这个动作脸红上好几天、而现在这具身体里的Dick正因冲击而脱力。  
所以他从没“来”过。这个时间点之前的那晚，“他”没有出现在这里过。现在才是他“第一次”来到并改变过去。哈。  
这就是前一晚他折腾了一夜也没改变Bruce死亡命运的原因？无论他做什么都不会变？一枚落进河里的石子变化不了激流的方向？  
如果这样，那“这一次”他的到访也不会有任何不同的结果。  
腥甜的钝痛，他发觉咬破了自己下唇。  
不。  
他不可能、做不到放弃。那是Bruce。  
力气重新回到身上，他紧紧把住一直沉默守在旁边的男人的手臂。“听我说Bruce，接下来说的话你要完全记下来。我知道这听起来很疯狂，但我现在神志很清醒……”  
他开始讲。讲Darkseid、讲欧米伽射线、讲自己穿上了Batman制服、讲他明明来到过这个十六岁的时间一次却没改变得了Bruce的死亡。他讲得急切而简略，生怕还没讲完、这次‘旅行’就会被什么打断了。  
Bruce只有在听到最初的几句话时挑起了眉毛，之后就恢复了平常无起伏的表情。男人利索的脱掉手套，在操作台上敲击着打开了录音、然后转回来无声面对不停快速讲话的焦急绝望的搭档。  
Dick根本没注意到自己没停歇过，讲话的同时头晕地转。印象里暂时把必要的全都简要说过一遍了，他终于容许自己向肺里深深吸了一口气。想干呕的感觉平缓了点。还没完、他还在“这里”，就把能想到的细节也说一遍好了。  
“呼吸、Dick。”低哑的声音令人怀念得鼻腔发酸。“你快缺氧了，呼吸。”结茧的手掌轻轻拍了拍他的颈侧。

 

 

 

房间里没有开灯，几缕月光从窗帘下方漏进来。  
他们已经习惯这种微弱的光线很多年了，不过现在他正试图说服对方做一些改变。  
“诶~为什么不行？”  
原本枕在Bruce肩窝的他翻过身、大半身子顺势压在下方结实的身体上。  
被问的男人有些不耐烦的微皱起眉头，粗糙的大手随意停在他裸露的臀部上，谨慎的蓝眼睛里不赞同的神情。  
“喂、不是高谭小报费尽心思想搞到的韦恩公子艳照、刊载之后会让你占领一整年家长委员会最不待见青少年偶像榜单第一名的那种，就是……普通的照片，”  
灵巧柔和的啄着身下人紧闭的双唇，对方只沉默了一会儿就开始接受了他，继而用肆意的舌尖将他回迫得粗喘起来。  
他撑着紧实的胸膛扬起头、调整急促的呼吸，结茧的掌心正顺着腰线慢慢滑上他的肋部。和着月光一起流进的夜风令皮肤愈加敏感，随着男人手掌的动作他呼出一串低吟。  
“…Bru…ce，求你？”他努力在情迷意乱中抓住这次对话里自己的初衷。“只是比以前我们照的那些照片更亲近那么一点，而已，好么？”  
在男人用手指刮蹭着他胸前的同时，他艰难的屈身哆嗦着拽开了床头灯，简直是个胜利、因为从乳尖传来的感觉该死的好，好到他蜷起脚尖、失去技巧的重新啃上对方的嘴唇，如同粗鲁的感恩仪式。  
“Bruce…”在不那么急于交换唾液后，他双手捧住男人的下巴，虔诚的仰视昏暗灯光里的明亮蓝色，像小时候那样。“除了我、没人会看到，我保证。只是一张照片，这对我真的很重要。可以吧？”  
插在发丝间的手指替他把微风吹乱的留海捋到耳后，他抓住男人的左手、将唇印一遍遍琐碎落在其上，然后听见头顶一声无奈的轻叹。  
这就是可以了的意思。  
竭力不让自己笑得太过得意——可不想顽固的男人临时变卦——他趴在床沿弯下腰，把自己带蓝色条纹的制服拔到近前，从手腕金属环里取出小小的相机。对天发誓，这真是为了打击犯罪而配的，今晚这种只是个突发情况——好的意味上。  
男人看着举到面前的相机不自在的撇了撇嘴、下意识从聚焦中心偏开，被灿烂笑着的他用胳膊截住。  
“看镜头、Bruce。”他开心的一手调整镜头对准、一手缠着看起来相当不自在的暗夜骑士。  
咔嚓声响起的前一刻，他轻轻亲上对方的脸颊、鼻尖碰到鼻尖，男人像放弃了似的闭上眼睛、嘴角微翘起来。

 

 

 

逆着起居室窗户透进的阳光的Bruce身影高大得吓了他一跳，他低头看自己、身上套的是私立学校的学生制服。  
中午日光晃得人有点不适应，他眯起眼睛仰视对面脸色难得温和的男人。  
“所以说你今天下午是有空了？”低哑的声音也难得温和。  
他转头找到记忆中壁炉台子上的日历，球赛日。果然。  
“Bruce，经过我的两次警告、你还是不打算为了阻止将来发生的事采取点行动么？”  
惊动而肃杀的表情将高谭公子从那张面孔上挤出，回归到原初的本源上。独属于Batman的冷冽声音：“你说的是什么，Robin。”  
“Darkseid？欧米伽射线？Nightwing？”指甲嵌进攥紧的掌心里，他继续问。  
男人紧绷的面部线条和审慎的神情打碎了他仅剩的一丝期望。Batman真的不知道。  
所以、就是这样了。没有用。  
无论他做什么，都没给“过去”造成影响。发生过的“将来”里，Bruce Wayne还是会被那道射线击中、然后死去。Dick Grayson、任何人，都没法改变这一切。即使一次次回到这里。  
他高仰起头，将可能的液体约束回眼眶。然后裂开嘴，像往常一样发出夸张的笑声。  
“我表演得很棒、不是么。Wally常说我审讯那些恶棍时应该更凶一点、保证他们全部如实招来。”他挂起十六岁的自己很熟悉的没心没肺表情，对Batman陷入罪恶情绪的Robin需要这个、现在的他也需要。  
惯常的忖度神情出现在蓝眼睛里，男人在用自己的标准评判这个理由能否足够解释Robin刚才的失常举动。  
“放轻松Bruce,学会开些玩笑也是贵公子的必修。”  
放松，对、他已经足够放松了。去它的。改变不了的未来——‘发生过’的未来，拜拜，再也不在十六岁Dick Grayson身体中的他的担心范围了。  
他在男人充满疑惑的注视下轻快走到书桌边，从抽屉里——就和他记忆里的位置一样——抓出早放在那儿的两张球票。家主的表情转为轻微的责备。  
“哦、我道歉，Bruce，”表演天赋让他从容应对这个，况且‘他’是真的在期待。“偷看是个不好的行为。不过反正你都是要带我去的，不是么？所以别在意这个。我真的很想去、和你。谢谢买票。我们可以走了吗？球赛快开始了、我不想迟到。”  
留下被连珠炮似的话语轰击的Wayne先生愣在原地，他一路咯咯笑着跑去换掉衣服。在楼梯口他差点撞倒抱着衣物篮的Alfred、因为液体很大程度上模糊了视线的缘故。嘿、Al，我们要去看球，很酷不是么？玩儿得愉快Master Richard，玩儿得愉快。他朝管家竖了拇指。  
汽车驶过杂乱市区的时候他大声哼着没调的曲子，不停把自己平日里发现的好地方指给Bruce。后者看起来既放松又…困惑。十六岁的Dick在Bruce身边时总是僵硬，有什么关系呢，现在‘他’很快乐。  
体育场里塞满了耸动的球迷、彩带和期待的呼声，他们淹没在人群里。他买了两个口哨，使劲吹起来、另一个塞给Bruce。男人迷茫的把塑料小玩意举到嘴边，顿了顿又放下了。他望着同伴的样子大笑起来。他几乎很少看球、但和身旁激动的球迷们一样，手掌拍打生锈颤动的栏杆嘘着表现差劲的球员、以及在每一次得分时兴奋的跳起来。  
他不时回头看安静坐在狭小座位上的同伴，橘色的午后阳光照在习惯了黑暗的男人身上、映在望过来的蓝眼睛里。男人看起来仍有些困惑，也许是弄不明白为什么近来总回避自己的搭档突然放松起来。每次他转过身，Bruce都会示意一下、表示自己看见了。很快男人就把点头、眨眼、和僵硬的翘起嘴角——如果能管那个叫微笑的话——几种动作用完了，因为Dick太过频繁的回头。一次Bruce甚至举起那个塑料哨子迟疑的在脸前晃了晃，那看起来真的…很笨。十六岁的他不会笑得像现在这么畅快。  
他太肆意了，甚至没察觉旁边过来的捧着爆米花的壮汉撞到了自己，低级错误。被挤得重心往外倾斜，他端着手臂踮起脚尖狼狈蹦着、努力找回身体平衡。倒也没到危险的程度，Boy Wonder可不会因为看球而被挤出栏杆…  
粗糙的手掌拉住了他，略高的温度从皮肤相抵的部位传过来。胯骨被结茧的掌心握住的感觉有点痒和奇妙，像连通了体内什么电路，心脏有力的加速怦动起来。  
他最后一次回头，直白的担心跃动在男人的蓝眼睛里，橘色的光柔和了刀削般的面庞线条。这一次，已经不是男孩的Dick Grayson笑得很浅。  
再见。

 

 

他被哼哼唧唧的声音吵到了，之后才发现是自己在发出噪音。目及所见是熟悉的天花板，全身仍然疲惫刺痛。一定是无意识的时候疼得哼出了声。  
艰难的侧过脖颈，他看见双臂抱在胸前的少年正在床边椅子上打盹，嘴唇微张、睡得很熟。  
Damian长得和Bruce很像。Alfred保管的旧相册里有一些Bruce儿时的照片，但他没有特意找来看过。好像在他印象里，Bruce Wayne从来就是高大、不易亲近的模样。年迈的管家说过Bruce小时候擅长绘画，飞机、恐龙、机器人，男孩都画得很好。他望着熟睡的少年因常年持械关节分明的手，如果没有这一切、只是作为Wayne家的孩子，Damian会不会也用这双手拿着蜡笔？也许设想本就是无意义的。  
时钟滋滋叫起来的声音把两人都吓了一跳，Damian几乎从椅子上蹦起来。手紧紧攥成拳头的少年用了几秒搞清楚状况，然后一副疲累的样子放下手臂。“醒了？”清脆的嗓音因为刚醒有点迷糊。  
“…这要干什么？”他一边费力点头一边用下巴示意床头柜上的时钟。  
“那是我定的时，”男孩一边揉眼一边走进洗手间。里面传来水流的哗哗声，男孩出来时手里拿着块湿毛巾。“该换一下了。”  
Dick才意识到自己额头上正顶着一块湿巾，已经不凉了。Damian Wayne会干这个？他质疑的眼神也许太明显，因为靠过来的少年显得不痛快的撇了嘴。“Pennyworth去睡了，换班的。”  
不够宽大却粗糙的手向他伸过来，他突然发起颤来、顾不上疼痛往床头退去。  
“不！别…”他极快的拒绝着。“别碰…不要碰…”  
别再来一次了。足够了。  
少年看起来窘迫又生气，抓着湿毛巾的手僵在半空。“我不知道你怎么了Grayson，要是你产生了什么自己被碰到就会世界毁灭的妄想的话、劝你还是省省。因为几个小时前你昏迷时我就换过一次毛巾了，你也没爆炸或是怎么的。”  
他愣住了，脑里拼凑着至今接收到的信息。所以这就是他从那个甜美的记忆里直接再次跌回过去的原因。Batman的Dick Grayson、失去Batman的Bruce的Dick Grayson。连自己都保护不好的Dick Grayson。真有穿上那身黑色制服的资  
打断纷乱思绪的是一片湿润的冰凉盖上了额头，他猛然打了个激灵。上方的少年紧皱眉毛调整着毛巾的位置，结茧的指尖碰到他前额。他认命的闭上眼睛，等待。

什么都没有发生。  
房间没有消失、Damian没有消失、他没有回过十六岁看球时的体育场。他还全身疼痛躺在自己床上，感受刚换的毛巾带来的一点冰凉。  
“你最好尽快提起精神来、Grayson，”臭着脸完成‘任务’的少年跌回床边的椅子上，抱着手臂看他。“还有很多事等着你。”  
Dick望着那张眉目愈加熟悉却年轻的面庞。  
“是的。”  
他好像理解了这不可思议的‘跳跃’的规则。  
“我明白。有太多事要做。”  
并且永远的失去一部分条件了。

“所以等什么时候能有空闲的话，”他努力再现十六岁的自己没心没肺的笑容，扯得脖子上的伤口疼。“和我一起去看球吧，Damian。”  
少年没有回答，紧紧的抿起了嘴。

 

 

  
【完】


End file.
